


Real.

by Satrangee_ray



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Dear Fandom people, Gen, I can never articulate in words how much you mean to me, Idiots here have my whole heart, Idiots in Love, Karman is real fight me, Love, M/M, Multi, My attempt at freeverse, Trial should be the keyword here, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrangee_ray/pseuds/Satrangee_ray
Summary: I wonder how a letter to our beloved Karman from the Fandom would look like...
Relationships: Karman/Fandom, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 33





	Real.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of context in here, before you begin reading the actual fic. I was freaking out with a friend over how Karman is so perfect together that it hurts.  
> I asked her, "you know what hurts the most?"  
> She replied, "the fact that they're not real?"
> 
> I –
> 
> No.  
> Of course they're real. I told her that, but that's where the inspiration for this came from.

You are real,

And so are we.

In our laptops and mobile screens,

Between our mundane daily routine 

You pop up, and make us crack a smile. 

We feel heard, we feel seen, 

We get the courage to hope 

For our very own happy ending. 

Through us, you are real;

And so are we.

In the bubbling excitement, 

The promo videos that grace our screen. 

Their stolen glances, the prompt hearts made of curled fingers,

One arm going around another shoulder 

Like a perfect fit!

Engulfing each other 

In their warm brand of teasing 

And a richer brand of laughter. 

Through them, you are real;

And so are we.

Through the millions clapping in the theaters 

Our rainbow people rendered speechless 

By an active celebration of true love, 

Their love.

Through the wind blowing in your hair

While you rest your head on your other,

Believing he would finally take you home…

Through your language of fervent touches

And reverent worship, you are real;

And so are we.

Through your struggle of proving that your love's worthy

Through the relentless blows 

striking the bare back of your lover.

The gut wrenching, soul crushing pain,

Kicking in inside you every moment

From that, God damned sight.

Through every member of our favorite family and their bumpy quests of strength 

To find who they really are

What they stand for, and what life means to them

Through the flames burning the unnatural 

And your famous victory dance at the end 

while the credits roll… you are real;

And so are we.

You were alive in our sweet first attempts

To reach out and get to know each other. 

We, the wonderful people, who were in love with the magic of the wonderful you.

We tried in our own small ways –

Little conversation snippets accompanied with bouts of laughter. 

Sparks, trials and errors

Our efforts to keep the hype alive.

In our past tentative giddiness, you were real;

And so were we beginning to be.

While the world was shut in a dreaded disease 

We too had our share of lows.

Conflicts ranging from polite pinching

To aggressive attacks.

Some rightful, most outright mean and uncalled for.

Among teardrops and a few goodbyes

(And a shift to a cooler app)

We still took a moment to strengthen bonds and lend shoulders to cry on.

You were very much real, 

But we thought, for long, we wouldn't be.

Then came the sunrise, and we emerged. 

Today, we stand as strong as ever.

A fandom somehow synonymous with family

Strong holds on hands and firm pats on backs.

Group chats with exchanges stretching long into the night 

Us being each others' shields from this harsh world of injustice. 

Us, marveling over the beauties that we all are,

Encouraging confidence in our strides.

Through our love, you are real;

And once and for all, so are we.

There are many things that tie us up,

But what defines us is our wisecrack. 

You don't know the countless times we wish

to be mere furniture in your household.

Competition is the hardest 

for that fateful wooden table

Where your sensuous nights come into full bloom

Rainbows, fireflies, butterflies and cats

Potatoes and pandas hugging teddies, 

Owls biting into samosas in the moonlight 

We have seen it all.

To the point where we collectively gasp 

When soft caresses near your kitchen counter

Give way to your lips meeting after a tired day.

Through our crazy, you are real;

And so are we.

Your presence asserts itself in our glory!

The carefully and zealously crafted magazine. 

On the pens and pencils of the artists galore

On the mouse pointers of the ones who make our day

Works of literature, hundreds and counting!

Through you we find our voices,

Every day, we bravely decide,

To express what love means to each of us.

We put you through so much –

Hate, hurt, cruelty and what not?

But at the end, we make up

By making you parts of different worlds, different circumstances 

With this faith, that your love will make everything alright. 

Through your unbreakable spirit, you are real;

And so are we.

Now that we look back, we realize - 

We have always been meant to be.

From their first meet 

In an unassuming college fest

To the insightful thoughts 

Of our celebrated curly-haired mastermind.

Through reading sessions, contemplations,

A heavy head resting on a welcoming lap.

Of tents, of cameras and footages we still haven't had the fortune to see

Of our individual fights against toxicity.

Under the march blossom, our stars aligned, 

And fates collided at last. 

This always had to happen!

Through our timeless cult, you are real;

And so will we always be.

**Author's Note:**

> So... A penny for your thoughts?  
> If you have read this, and you've still survived (don't you dare ask me if this was self appreciating or depricating humour), then please leave a comment & lemme know what you think. Hit the kudos if you've liked my work.  
> (Proofreading credits go to Aishee di 💙😁).
> 
> This was born out of a lot of love for all of you reading this, you all deserve to know you are valued ❤.


End file.
